1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to image processing technologies, and particularly to an image correction system and method for correcting an image captured from an object.
2. Description of Related Art
Automatic optical inspection (AOI) devices are widely used to automatically inspect a captured image of an object which is being tested, such as a motherboard or a printed circuit board (PCB). During the testing process of the object, a plurality of image of the object may be captured on a fixed platform. Since the captured image may suffer from many factors, such as platform shock or lens shake of the AOI device, it is important to correct the suffered images to improve the image quality of the captured images of the object.